DECODE SOFTWARE
by Lindzeldia
Summary: Four years ago I lost almost everything due to my foolishness. Ever since then I thought I had nothing left to lose save for few good people. That I'd live my life serving the people. Eventually to die leaving nothing behind. On November 5, 2038 my life changed before I realized it. My name is Detective Charlotte Lawrence and this is the story of Androids. LANG NOT FOR KIDS
1. PROLOUGE

Prologue

Monday: August 16, 2038 11:00 A.M.

\- ANDROID SAVES HOSTAGE -

It was all over the media. A little girl by the name of Emma Phillips was nearly killed yesterday by her family's android.

"Did you hear about the hostage situation last night?"

"I heard the mother and daughter survived, but the father...that's just awful an andriod shooting a human being."

"I thought they weren't supposed to do that."

"Apparently they sent an android to handle the situation."

"No way! That's fucking crazy."

"Yeah it shot the other one before it could fall with the little girl."

"Holy shit..."

No one seemed to believe any android would be capable to kill another android, but then again androids typically don't go rogue or deviant as professionals call it. Androids follow orders. Even the ones any human being would question in doing.

"Charlie. Charlie Lawrence." I looked up from the paper offering a small smile to the nurse.

"Dr. Hawthorne will see you now." She said holding the door open for me.

Cyberlife, the manufacturer of androids, never commented on the growing issue and I guess they won't have to. Since this new android is their statement. Their answer to their problem.

"How are the prosthetics treating you?" My doctor asked examining my arm. Her dark hair was already loose from its typical updo alongside with her clothes looking slightly wrinkled. It was only 11 in the morning and she already had her hands full.

"Arm still works like it's supposed to." I answered. "But I need a new eye. This one is starting to malfunction."

Bella examined my eye before taking it out. As always it stung like hell.

"Sorry" She said as she examined it before tsking at the small device.

"You burned through this one as well. It should've lasted at least another 2 years."

"Blame my profession. Some drunk asshole punched me last week. Must've damaged the eye."

She only hummed in distaste as she went to fetch a replacement.

"Any certain color?" She asked.

"You know I don't care about that sort of thing, but a newer model would be nice." I was joking of course, but Bella always took things literally.

"Suit yourself." She came back with a brown eye that looked state of the art. She gave me a quick count down before inserting it and I could already tell a difference.

"This is technically a prototype, but it has a built in scanner to check things like I.D's, blood types, and other things. I figured if anyone would have the best use of it."

"Thanks Bells. I swear you're the best genius I know." She smiled before finishing up my check up.

"Thank my sponsors for allowing me to use my skills as a doctor for people. Rather than fixing machines. Speaking of which what happened with yesterday's incident?"

"I wasn't working last night if that's your question, but I got the full report this morning. I also read it in the paper."

"Charlie." I looked over at Bella as her blue eyes meeting mine. "Are you sure you want to keep working for the DPD? You have prosthetics but that doesn't make you invincible. It's only a matter of time before I can't fix you anymore."

"I'm fine Bella. This is exactly the kind of job I want to do. And at this point I can't see myself doing anything else. I've been at the DPD for seven years already. Hard to jump into a new line of work. Especially with how high unemployment is these days. " I chuckled.

She shook her head but smiled anyway.

"We'll be careful. Not a lot of good cops out there anymore."

"Can't promise anything, but I'll let you know how the eye works, Doc." I winked at her as I was about to let myself out.

"By the way you free this weekend? My super hot Canadian friend Erik is coming to town. He wants to meet you." She smiled wickedly as she asks, but she knows my answer.

"Too busy this weekend." I say. "Maybe YOU can take him out to dinner."

She blushes as I take my leave.

The cool summer air hits me as my phone buzzed.

Hank: Hey kid Antony's funeral is August 21st. This saturday at 2. Swanson funeral home. Jeffery said to wear our uniforms.

Okay I'll drive us there if you want. : Me

Get a beer after? I'm sure Antony would want us too. Instead of mourning over him.

Hank: Read my mind kiddo. You almost done with your appointment?

Just got done. : Me

I'm swinging by Chicken Feed on the way back. I'll buy. :)

Hank: Fuck yeah I'm starving

Be back in thirty. : Me

I sighed, turning on the ignition of my car. I do love being a cop. Catching killers and busting up drug syndicates are perks of the job. Attending your coworkers funeral every once in awhile.

Not so much.

"Welcome to Detroit." I thought before merging onto the street twirling my ring between my fingers.


	2. THE PROMISE

Chapter 1 ~ The Promise

Friday November 5, 2038 10:15 A.M.

"My god night shift sucks especially when nothing exciting happens." I thought as I turned the corner on Lafayette.

Ever since the accident in august. More and more androids cases keep piling up. Each one more elaborate than the last and sometimes more serious. People are afraid and as usual Cyberlife had provided no comment on the issue. Until this morning when Fowler pulled me into his office.

"_It's a state of the art prototype. It'll be assigned here to work on the deviant cases." He said. _

_"Well I'm sure that will put the public's mind at ease." I said. "But sir why did you pull me in here to tell me that?" _

He didn't answer at first, but he knew I wasn't one to beat around the bush either.

_"I want you and Hank to work with it on the Deviant Cases. You two are the best I've got and I think you especially are qualified to handle this." _

_I tried to force my smile down thinking about how Hank was gonna react to this. The old man hated Androids with a burning passion._

My opinion on them are the same as I feel about people. They're are pros and cons to everyone, but I need to know the facts before I decide.

Examples:

Hank, old man asshole, but love him like how I loved my uncle Danny.

Gavin, pompous sexist asshole, highly dislike him ,but still willing to work with him

_"You know Hank's gonna pitch a fit when he hears about this." I said. "But regardless I'll do what I can sir."_

Pulling into Carl's driveway I turned off the ignition stepping out of the car. Even though I was dead beat exhausted I made a promise to myself to visit my Uncle's dear old friend Carl Manfred.

Carl Manfred is a famous painter, but due to a severe accident he could no longer walk. People thought he would die a bitter old man devoid of any love for life. But then one day he got an Android, Markus. This isn't common knowledge but Elijah Kamski was the one who gifted Markus to Carl. From what Uncle Danny told me he wasn't keen on him at first but eventually the two grew closer and over time Markus became less rigid and adapted a personality that fitted Carl's. Whether it was genuine or not was not my call. But it's always nice to see the both of them.

The old painter hardly saw anyone anymore besides his son and his android. It wasn't much, but I owe Carl a lot for putting up with me for the past ten years. Plus I owed Markus a new book to read.

Friday's where my typical days to visit so the door was programmed to open when it scanned my I.D.

"Welcome Charlotte Lawrence." It would always greet whenever I walked in.

I shrugged off my jacket hanging on the coat rack noticing how heavy the house felt.

Typically Markus would already be coming through the doors to greet me but instead I see Leo storming from the living room.

Clearly on red ice again.

"Leo what in sam hill is going on?" I asked. He stopped agitated to see me.

"Of course your here. Why the fuck wouldn't you be here? Don't you have better things to do Officer?" He sneered as he waved his hands dramatically.

Normally this would immediately spark a typical negative reaction from me. From a few well placed cruses to possibly starting a fight. However this was Leo and he was high on this stupid drug crap. The last the thing that needed to happen was me to agitate him even more than he already was.

"You know I come here to see your dad, Leo. Which is a lot better than how your doing. I thought you stopped using."

"Shut up! You don't know what your talking about!" He yelled stumbling closer. I put my hands up in defense and to try to calm him down.

"Leo you need to calm down before you hurt yourself." This only pissed him off even more.

"Oh I need to calm down. Okay Charlie okay. I'll calm down as soon as you tell my dad to get rid of his plastic piece of shit and give me some fuckin money!" He was screaming in my face at this point but I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He needed help, but right now he needed to leave before Carl or Markus saw anything. It only break Carl's heart.

Glaring at him I squared up making his tough act crumble. Leo didn't scare me. But you could bet that right now he was afraid of me.

"Leo if you don't back away from me right now. I will arrest you and take you back to the station. Your high off of red ice and that alone is enough to put you behind bars."

His eyes widen a bit but he knew I wasn't kidding. I always meant what I said. And that was something Leo learned quickly after we met.

"You never cared about me." He said through gritted teeth. "You or my dad."

Though I tried not to show it...that sentence did hurt a bit.

"I do care about you Leo. And your Dad loves you more than you will ever know. But your breaking his heart. You gotta clean up your act before it's too late. He's not gonna be around forever."

He scoffed before walking towards the door.

"You sound just like your Uncle Danny and Jack." He said as the door slammed. I sighed fiddling with my ring.

"Someone has to." I thought before entering the living room.

"Carl? Markus?"

"Charlie is that you?" I heard Carl voice call from the studio.

"Yes sir! Thought I'd drop by is it a bad time?" It was silent before Carl called me into the studio. As always he greeted me with a smile.

"Charlie it's been so long! How are yah?"

I leaned down to hug him before answering him.

"I'm good. Tired, but good I just got off from work but I thought I'd stop by to see you and Markus."

I smiled at the android who was already smiling standing beside a painting of two hands reaching towards one another. One android and the other clearly human. It felt hopeful of a future not yet clearly written.

"Wow Carl I love this new painting! It's such an inspiration."

He chuckled as he rolled closer to myself and Markus.

"Thank you Charlie, but I can't take credit. The genius behind this Masterpiece is Markus."

Immediately my jaw dropped as I looked at Markus who seemed almost bashful of the praise he was receiving.

"You painted this?" I asked pointing at the painting.

"Yes I did. Carl told me to close my eyes and painted why I imagined. Thank you for liking it." He explained it like it was easy equation. That there was nothing truly interesting about it, but it was. I knew Markus was evolving but this was different. An Android creating art without using algorithms. Instead actual real emotions was truly extraoridinary.

He wasn't a deviant but he was definitely something not quite machine either.

"Markus this is incredible!" I exclaimed. You're incredible!" His smile grew as he thanked me again.

"Have you had any breakfast yet?" Carl asked.

"Not yet, but don't make anything for me on my account I just wanted to stop by for a spell before going home. I'll make something then."

"Charlie you need to eat something in order to stay healthy." Markus said. "Please let me make you coffee and a little something. It's no trouble at all."

"Markus is right, Charlie. You need to keep up your strength in order to be the best damn cop in all of Detroit just like how Danny was." And with the mention of my uncle I had to fold knowing I wouldn't win.

"Alright fine! Coffee with a toasted bagel with cream cheese would be perfect. Thank you Markus." He smiled as he walked out of the studio towards the kitchen leaving me and Carl alone for a moment.

"Did you see Leo on your way in?" He asked. I sighed before pushing his wheelchair into the living room so we could talk. Carl took that as my answer before asking.

"He didn't say anything to hurt you did he?" I sat down at the table as he wheeled himself to his usual place.

"He said something ,but he was high Carl. He doesn't mean anything by it."

He frowned at that apologizing on Leo's behalf.

"I almost wished you had arrested him. Might actually make him wake up and get his act together."

"And miss seeing you." I winked making the old man blush as he chuckled.

"I swear you act like your Uncle more than he did." He stopped for a moment before sighing. "Oh Danny, good man and a good police officer. Jack too. Shame what happened to them, but I know they would damn proud of you to see how much you've grown."

I teared up but smiled at him nonetheless as I fiddled with my ring again.

"I miss them every day." I said.

"I know sweetheart. I do too." He said tucking a piece of my hair back. " By the way how are your prosthetics treating you? He asked.

"They're fine. Kinda sore today. It's probably gonna rain soon. Make sure to lay some salt down incase of ice so you or Markus don't trip and hurt yourselves."

"Coming from someone who grew up in Nashville." Carl teased.

"Hey winter's sucked growing up!" I said as Markus came in with my breakfast.

"Toasted bagel and Coffee just how you like it. We only have plain cream cheese I hope that's okay." My stomach growled at the simple as I took a sip of my coffee.

"It's perfect. Thank you so much Markus."

"It's the least I can do. Oh and here this is for you. I overheard your prosthetics are giving you trouble. Take two after you've eaten it should help with the aches."

I thank him before eating my meal.

"Have you kept up with the piano Charlie?" Markus asked.

"Yeah I still play from time to time. Not as much as I would like to, but it's better than nothing."

"Markus was playing a new song earlier. Its was definitely something I've never heard before." Carl chimed in winking at Markus.

Wow, you'll have to play it for me sometime." I praised. "Oh before I forget. Here Markus this is the book I thought would be good for you to read."

"To kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee this is one of your favorites right?"

"Absolutely. Uncle Danny had me read it when I was 14. I figured it would be a good one for you to add to your ever growing list. Take your time too. It's no rush to return the book." I finished the rest of my meal allowing Markus to clean my dishes in the kitchen.

Carl looked at a serene sorrowful smile on his face.

"Something wrong Carl?" I teased.

"Promise me you'll watch out for him after I'm gone."

I knew who he meant and I couldn't help a sad smile adorn my expression.

"This world is like me it's too old. And one day it's going to change and Markus smart as he is will need someone like you to be there for him. When I no longer can."

"You've seen the news huh?"

"It's hard not to notice and I'm not asking for him live with you. I just want to make sure he'll be looked after. He's like a son to me, Charlie. I would break my heart if something happened to him."

I took Carl's hand to stop him talking.

"He always can count on me. I promise I won't let anything happen to Markus." I meant it and Carl knew that.

Afterall I was my uncle's niece.

"You didn't have to walk me to the front door Markus. I know the way around the house."

"Carl says it what a gentleman should do for ladies. And you are a female, Charlie."

"So what are you Markus? A Machine or a gentleman?" I asked teasingly.

Markus became seemingly bashful again not sure how to answer.

I grew somber changing the conversation.

"Maybe next time I come stop by. Maybe I can play you a new song I've been working on."

His eyes lit up at the idea.

"That would be nice. I'm sure Carl would definitely like to hear it."

I smiled again before slipping him a piece of paper with the address to my apartment at riverfront towers and my phone number.

"What is this?" He asked.

"If you ever need help or a place to go. This is all the info you need. Either way I just want you to know you've got a friend Markus. Enjoy the book I'll see you later."

With one last smile to him I exit out the door not knowing this would be one of the last times I would step foot in it.


	3. THE ANDROID

Chapter 2 ~ The Android

Friday November 5th 2038 9:45 P.M

I wasn't supposed to come back in until the next morning. That was the beautiful plan I was so thrilled for until Fowler called me sounding desperate.

"I need you to come in. Homicide at 6413 Pine Street. Victim's name is Carlos Ortiz, he was found dead around 8."

I was already writing down the address on a napkin on the counter.

"What about Hank?" I asked, putting him on speaker so I could quickly get dressed.

"He stormed out after I told him about the android. No telling when he'll be back."

"I should've placed a bet on Hank. Would've gotten some money out of it." I said, smirking. Fowler typically didn't appreciate my wisecracks, but he played along on occasion.

"There's no way in hell I would've taken that bet." This was one of those occasions.

"True. I'll be down there in twenty." I said putting on my jacket before grabbing my phone off the counter, turning off the speaker. "I'll text Hank letting him know."

"One more thing the Android arrived 15 mins ago looking for you and Hank. If it finds him. Most likely Hank and it will arrive to the scene at some point."

"Poor Bastard finding Hank is like finding a needle in a haystack. Alright I'll keep my eyes peeled. Thanks, Captain." I hung up looking seeing my girls Monet, Tortoiseshell Maine Coon, and Scully , an orange tabby, waiting by the door. They both looked at me quizzically until I heard my baby boy Cash, my german shepherd, whining.

"I'm sorry boy but I got to work. Watch the house while I'm gone and keep your sisters safe." I kiss his forehead before petting the other two.

"Be good babies. I love you."

Dude was dead that's for sure. Probably had been dead for a while. If the state he was in wasn't good enough. The smell sure was.

"This could've waited til morning. He's been dead for at least 19 days." I said examining the guy. "He liked to party too. Traces of red ice."

"It's crazy what you can find with that eye of yours." Ben said closer to the door. I smirked at the compliment examining the writing on the wall.

"I AM ALIVE. No way a human could write that." I thought.

"He had an android right?" I asked.

"He was confirmed to have one. No one has seen it. Why? You think the Android killed him?"

"It's too soon to tell, but I wouldn't rule it out. No fingerprints on the knife. And there are clearly signs of a struggle. Question is who started it and why did it with the death of our dear Mr. Ortiz?"

I got up and went back to the Kitchen to gain more of a sense of what happened. Until I heard Ben giving Hank a briefing about the case and what we've learned so far.

"Heya Old Man. You're late to the party." I called.

"Believe me tried to get out of it. Then this thing found me at Jimmy's." I walked around to catch a glimpse at the android with Hank.

It was surveying the room paying no attention to anyone around it, mostly likely running a scan to check out the evidence it needed to examine. Looking at it up and down I had to admit. Cyberlife did a good job on making it attractive then again most, if not all Androids we're practically beautiful. Forever perfect.

"I really should have Jimmy call me when you get there. That way I know where to find you." I joked earning a scowl from Hank.

I turn to the android offering a smile.

"Hey there you must the android sent by Cyberlife. I'm Detective Charlette Lawrence, Hank's Partner. Nice to meet you...Sorry you have a name?"

I could see his LED swirling yellow processing the information. His face remained neutral but his voice sounded friendly enough. Yeah the guys at Cyberlife did a real good job.

"Yes it's Connor. It's nice to meet as well Detective Lawrence." This time he did smile. Slightly unnatural, but he was trying.

CHARLOTTE (NEUTRAL)

I clapped my hands together gaining their attention.

"So, lets get you boys up to speed. As Ben told you the victim's name is Carlos Ortiz, has a record. Been dead for at least 19 days from what I can tell. The coroner will confirm when he gets here."

"According to the neighbors he was kind of a loner." Ben chimed in. "Stayed inside most of the time so no one hardly ever saw him."

Hank grimaced looking at him while Connor continued to observe but it was clear the machine was listening.

"In the state he's in this could've waited til morning." He grumbled.

"Said the same thing when I got here." I agreed. "Pretty sure the knife on the floor there is the murder weapon. It's covered in blood, can't say for sure who's it is, but we're pretty confident it Mr. Ortiz's."

"Any sign of break-in?" Hank asked.

"Nope. Front door was locked from the inside and all the windows were boarded up. Killer might've walked out through the back door." Ben answered.

"What do we know about his android?"

"Not much." I said. "He had one, but it wasn't here when Ben and the others arrived. However if I had to guess our boy Carlos was abusing the thing before he was killed. There's a bat in the kitchen with dents on it."

"What makes you say that?" Hank asked.

"Well clear signs of a struggle plus our boy Carlos liked to party. Traces of Red ice on him. You'll find the stash on the table over there."

Poor Ben however, green in the face, had enough.

"Guys I gotta get some air. I'll be outside if you need me." I smiled Ben nodding my head towards the door.

"Thanks Ben for your help. Take a breather." I turned back to Hank only to see Connor kneeling down examining the knife. Before I could even say anything the thing had stuck it's fingers into its mouth with blood from the knife.

"What the hell are you doin?" I asked, disgusted.

"That is so disgusting." Hank gagged.

"I'm analyzing the blood. I can check samples in real time. I'm sorry I should've warned you." I sighed, shaking my head.

"What ever just warn me next time you're gonna do that. Lord have mercy that's so gross." I said looking away.

"By the way you were right about that time frame. He has been dead for 19 days."

CHARLOTTE ^

"Thanks for letting me know." I said, smiling a little. I turned back to Hank who was now looking at the writing.

"Too perfect to be human." He said.

"I thought so too. Fairly certain it's written in the victim's blood. What do you think Connor?" I asked which seemed perplexed that I was even asking.

"I can definitely confirm it is the victim's blood and it is standard Cyberlife text." It said before turning to the body. I watched as Connor examined the body taking note of how it was processing everything. I wondered if this was how I seemed at times. Rather than taking my time, I could analyze things almost instantly much like Connor.

"He was stabbed 28 times in the chest." It said standing up.

"Yeah guy must've had it really in for him." Hank said.

I watched Connor head towards the kitchen. Following it as it first checked the back door.

"Everyone thinks the perp went out through here." I told it.

"There no other foot prints besides Officer Collins size ten shoes." Connor replied.

"Well if this was a few weeks ago. The tracks would've faded right? I asked though it seemed doubtful.

"No this type soil would've retained a trace. No one's been out here for a long time." It said before going back into the kitchen. I stayed out for a minute thinking on that little bit of information. If the android did kill the victim but didn't leave through either doors. Then where the hell did it go?

"Detective Lawrence, is this the bat you were referring to?" Connor asked.

"Yeah gnarly dents on it. I'm thinking the victim beat his android with it before things got nasty." I said watching it.

"I think you're right. Based on how I'm reconstructing the scene before me. I believe Mr. Ortiz was beating his Android but the Andriod grabbed the knife to defend itself from him."

"So it was technically in self defense. Shit poor thing." I said.

Connor got up again heading to the bathroom.

"So you're thinking the android did this? I asked.

"It's definitely a high probability." Connor said before pulling the curtain.

"Another question y'all believe in God? Because what the hell is RA9?" I asked bewildered looking at the etchings.

"I'm not sure but I can assure you Androids typically don't believe in religious deities."

"Tell that to the carved up bathroom and this statue." I said as it examined it. "Jesus if this is some type of cult android thing I swear I'm moving back to Nashville."

"Is that where you're from?" Connor asked as the android set back down the statue.

"Born and raised moved to Detroit when I was 18, but I'll tell yah the rest later. For now report back to Hank with what you found. Cool?"

Connor nodded as we went to report to Hank.

After Connor explained what it concluded happened. Hank, though slightly impressed, still had to focus on the fact we didn't know where the android went.

"It was injured with the bat and lost some thrium." Connor thought out loud.

"What?" Hank asked.

"Thrium. You call it blue blood. It's the fluid that powers our biocomponents. It evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the naked eye."

"Oh, but I bet you can still see it can't you?" Hank asked.

"Correct."

HANK ^

"Jealous I need that for my eye. Make things easier for me." I joked, earning a chuckle from Hank.

"You're already got a replacement a few months ago. You don't need a new one!" Hank jabbed, but Connor cocked his head to the side confused.

"I'm sorry... you lost your eye Detective?"

"Yeah my right eye. See how it's a different color. And my arm." I took off my glove revealing white fingers. "

Prosthetics, so I can still work in the police force. Not the real thing but hey they do great by me. You won't find them on file Connor. I requested it to be that way." I said walking back towards the Kitchen as I put back on my glove.

Connor:

As Detective Lawrence walked away I conducted a quick scan on her profile.

Name: Detective Charlotte Lawrence

Born: October 18, 2011 / Nashville, TN

Police Detective

Criminal Record: Vandalism,

Theft, MIP A Minor In Possession

All Juvenile Records

Additional Information Added:

Prosthetic Right Eye and Arm

She had a past when she was a teenager, but upcoming records indicate she has been clean since. Observing her more I concluded she was attractive by human standards.

Long blonde hair, blue eyes, save for her brown prosthetic, and her open and welcoming personality. It was strange. The Lieutenant hates me alongside the other officers and most humans. While the Detective demonstrates kindness.

SIDE OBJECTIVE: UNDERSTAND DETECTIVE LAWRENCE BETTER.

"Hey Connor you alright?" I heard the Detective asked me.

"Yes I'm fine, Detective. Why do you ask?" Confused by the question I wasn't injured so why would she ask.

"You were staring off into space. Making sure you'll still with us." She winked when she said it before turning back towards the kitchen.

Yes Detective Lawrence was definitely strange.

Charlotte:

Connor finally came around the corner clearly following a trail only he could see. Damn I need one of those.

Mental Note: Ask Bella about it.

Keeping my eyes trained on him I noticed the android stopped below the attic door.

"Did anyone check the attic?" It asked me.

"Not sure there was no ladder. Mostly likely not. Hold on, let me grab a chair." I called out walking back towards the kitchen.

I grabbed the chair just as Hank asked.

"What are you doing with the chair, Nashville?"

"Need to check something in the attic. You expect me to jump it old man?" I sassed.

He flipped me off but still smiled a little, keeping an eye on me.

"Hold the chair Connor. I'll go first then pull you up."

"Perhaps I should go first, Detective. Afterall I am stronger-"

CHARLOTTE v

"You got a gun on you?" I asked, interrupting the android.

"Well no." The machine answered as it's eyes widened by my tone.

I shook my head standing on the chair , gun in hand, sliding open the door.

The area was clear from what I could see.

I climbed up then pulled Connor into the attic with me.

"Next time don't question whether or not I'm strong enough to pull you up. Got it?" I whispered.

"Got it."

"Good. Stay behind me and don't make a sound."

We slowly stepped through the attic keeping our eyes peeled for any sudden movement. So far nothing. Until something big scurried across the floor.

I jumped slightly but kept my gun trained.

"You see that?" I called.

"Your heart rate is elevated." It said ignoring my question. Obviously Connor saw it.

"Yeah... that's what happens when something pops outta nowhere. Come on let's find this thing."

We pressed on until finally we found Carlos Ortiz's android covered in blood, it was clearly traumatized.

It had its eyes trained on my gun anticipating what I was going to do.

"I was just defending myself." It said voice shaking. "He was gonna kill me."

"We know." I said lowering the gun a smidge. "But we still need you to come down with us. To answer a few questions." It needed to calm down otherwise it was going to self destruct.

It backed away slightly but still kept its eyes trained on me then to Connor.

"Please I'm begging you. Don't tell them." It-he was on the brink of tears. Normally I wouldn't be so emotional but I felt sorry for him. However I had a job to do. I raised my gun again but still kept my tone calming.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go. Now come on quietly. I promise no harm will come to you. Please I really don't wanna shoot you." It looked at Connor then at me. Until Hank called us.

"Charlie! Connor! What the fuck are you two doing up there?"

"It's here Lieutenant!" Connor called, not even hesitant to answer.

The android began to shake again but complied nonetheless.

"Hands behind your head." I ordered.

He complied as I went to cuff him.

"I didn't mean to kill him." He whispered as we headed back to the attic entrance with Connor following behind me.


	4. THE INTERROGATION

Nov 6, 2038 12:41 A.M.

_**Connor**_

Detective Lawrence and Lieutenant Anderson had been at it ever since we arrived back at the station. However, the android never answered any of their questions. Currently Lieutenant Anderson was questioning it while the Detective was getting herself a coffee.

"Say something God Dammit!" The Lieutenant was definitely frustrated. Soon he would give up and come stalking into the room.

"Fuck it! I'm outta here!"

**HANK NEUTRAL**

"We're not getting anywhere with this thing!" The Lieutenant had shouted as he entered the room. He sat down on the chair clearly frustrated.

"We could always rough it up a little. After all it's not human." Detective Reed suggested chuckling to himself.

"That's about as stupid as stupid gets Reed."

**CHARLOTTE NEUTRAL**

Detective Lawrence entered the room, with four coffees in her hand, including one for Reed as well. Though I was clear she didn't like him.

"Androids don't feel pain." I said siding with the female.

"Exactly and plus you can't stress him out otherwise our only suspect will self destruct." She crossed her arms daring Reed to challenge her. Like how she was with me at the house right before we climbed into the attic.

**Note: Detective Lawrence can get angry. Especially when you challenge her. Also understands the basics of Androids.**

"Well then would do suggest we do then?" Reed asked.

"I could try questioning it."

_**Charlotte**_

"I could try questioning it." Connor had said. I looked at it curious as to why it would suggest such a thing. Sure it was programmed to do it, but...

Looking at Hank he didn't seem put off by the idea. He nodded to me and I knew what to say.

"Alright. Go on and take a crack at him." I smiled.

"I'm sorry?" The machine asked seemingly perplexed by my answer.

"You heard her go ahead suspect's all yours." Connor nodded before looking at me. I smiled offering a thumbs up to offer encouragement to it, I guess. It mirrored my movements before leaving to enter the next room.

"Why the hell are you being so nice to it?" Hank asked.

"Well it's gonna act as our partner until we solve this android case. Better to be nice to it so this can all go smoothly. Meaning the quicker we solve this case the sooner it leaves." I explained halfway meaning the last part. Aside from that one step back in the house Connor wasn't so bad. Very awkward, but not pure evil. After all it's just following what it's been programmed to do.

Hank looked at me then back at the machine.

"I hate it when your right. But I'm not making any promises."

Chuckling I shot back.

"Wouldn't expect it."

Connor examined the file from the case before sitting down. I know I speak for everyone for our curiosity as to what the machine's approach was gonna be for the android. It didn't say anything at first, but then Connor pulled the file and began showing him the photos.

"You recognize him?" Connor asked. "It's Carlos Ortiz. Stabbed, 28 times." Its voice was very firm stating the facts to the android who seemed to get shaken up a bit more. Connor flipped to the next photo.

"That was written on the wall with his blood."

Still no answer, but I could tell whatever Connor was doing was working.

Putting away the photos Connor next looked at the injuries on the android.

"You're damaged. Did your owner do that did he beat you?"

He didn't say anything to confirm it, but it was obvious. I truly felt sorry for him. No one needed to go through that Human or Android.

"You've refused to talk since they've arrested you."

Nothing.

"If you refuse to cooperate they'll do things the hard way. Is that what you want?"

Gavin scoffed at that sentence causing me to send a glare his way.

"What?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and continued to watch as Connors eyes narrowed emulating anger.

"You don't seem to understand the situation. You killed a human. They'll tear you apart if you don't say something."

"Jesus." I said even though I knew it was true eventually we would if it didn't say something, but what Connor said next truly sent chills up my spine.

"I'm here to help you, but you gotta trust me. All I want to get you out of here."

He-it sounded so real. This machine could go from threatening to kind as quick as lightning on a summer day.

"Alright I've seen enough-"

"What...what are they gonna do to me?" The android asked shutting up Gavin. We all focused on the android drawing in every word it was saying.

"They're gonna destroy me aren't they?" He sounded scared by the thought.

"What are you gonna say Connor?" I thought.

"They're going to disassemble you to look for problems in your bio components. They have no choice if they want to understand what happened." It answered not beating around the bush scaring the android even further.

"Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked voice breaking.

"Why couldn't have you just left me there?"

"They were going to find you anyway. Detective Lawrence and I were just faster. If the others had found you first you would've been shot on sight."

"Why didn't she shoot me then? The Detective." He asked which almost puzzled Connor.

"She understood the importance of keeping you intact." He answered, but there was more to it than that.

_"May I ask you a question Detective?" Connor had asked as I was driving us back to the precinct. Hank practically begged me to take him claiming how much of a nuisance it was. However the machine just quietly observed until it finally broke the silence._

_"Sure."_

_Thinking it was gonna be about the prosthetics or my relationship with Hank._

_"Why didn't you immediately shoot the Deviant?"_

_That question threw me, but regardless I had an answer._

_"Well he's our main suspect." I said. "Can't exactly question a suspect if their dead. Makes things more difficult. Plus the poor thing was stressed out enough as it was. So I put myself in his shoes and tried to treat him how I would want to be treated in that type of situation."_

_I looked over at Connor watching its LED swirling yellow as it was processing the information._

_"Going through all that can really change a person's perspective of the world. Makes you lose faith in it. Especially if that was your first interaction with Humans or Android, but the difference is that android probably had nothing to release that fear and anxiety. Instead he bottled it up until finally the cork burst open and Carlos Ortiz was the one who suffered the consequences for his abuse."_

_"So do you think the android is guilty?"_

_"We all have to pay for the consequences for our actions. I hate it for that android, but he did kill Mr. Ortiz."_

_"I see. Thank you for answering my question." It said before look on towards the road._

_"Off record. I really didn't want to kill that android, but I was prepared to if he threatened you or me." I said keeping my eyes forward._

_Connor didn't say anything but I knew it took that information into consideration._

**CHARLOTTE ^**

"I...I don't wanna die." The android whispered.

"Then talk to me."

"I can't." The android looked down again at his arms nearly on the brink of tears.

"What do think the plastic Detective's gonna do now?" Reed asked. "Clearly it's not gonna talk."

Then we all heard the file slap onto the table.

"28 stab wounds!" Connor shouted emulating anger that looked all to real. "You didn't want to leave him a chance huh?" He drilled rising from the chair.

"Did you feel anger? Hate?"

The android didn't say anything but began to shake uncontrollably.

"He was bleeding! Begging you for mercy! But YOU stabbed him. Again! Again' And again!" Connor emphasized each word clearly stressing out the android even further.

"Please." He begged.

But Connor kept pressuring.

"I know you killed him. Why don't you say it?"

"Please." He begged again. "Please stop."

Connor slammed its hands on the table. Startling everyone in the room and the android.

"Just say I killed him. Is it that hard to say?!" It yelled in his face.

"Please. Please stop it!" He cried and connor gave up.

"Why the hell did he give up?" Reed shouted.

"Connor can see things we can't." I said. "So far it's gotten more out the android than we could. So hush and pay attention."

"Okay then don't talk. Why do I care at all. I mean" he laughed. "I'm not the one accused of murder. Right? But if you remain silent, there is nothing I can do to help you. They'll shut you down and you'll be dead. You hear me! Dead!"

Finally the android spoke.

"He tortured me everyday."

He looked up at Connor and continued speaking. "I did everything he told me, but it was always something wrong."

We all leaned forward straining to hear what he would say next.

"Then one day he took a bat and started hitting me. For the first time I felt scared. Scared he might destroy me. Scared I might die."

**HANK ^**

**CHARLOTTE ^**

"So I grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the stomach. I felt better so I stabbed him again and again until he collapsed."

He looked around the room as if he was there in that house again.

"There was blood everywhere."

We had gotten our confession, but Connor seemed to have a few more questions.

"Why did you write I AM ALIVE on the wall?"

"He used to tell was nothing. That I was just a piece of plastic." He looked at Connor emphasizing his next words.

"I had to write it. Tell him he was wrong."

"The statue in bathroom. You made it right? What does it represent?"

"It's an offering. An offering so I'll be saved."

"So it was some type of religious deal." I thought.

"RA9 it was written on the bathroom wall. What does it mean?"

"The day shall come." The android said ominously sending a chill up my spine. "When we will no longer be slaves. No more threats. No more humiliation. We will be the masters."

The room felt cold. I half expected Reed to say something snarky, but he didn't dare to say anything. We all sat there thinking about what the android was saying.

"A revolution." I whispered speaking everyone's thoughts.

"The sculpture was an offering. And offering to whom?"

"To RA9. Only RA9 can save us."

"Why did you hide in the attic? Instead of running away."

"I didn't know what to do." The android said honestly. "There was no one there to tell me so I..." He blinked a few times choosing his next words carefully. "I was scared. So I hid."

"When did you start feeling emotion?"

"Before he used to beat me I never said anything. Then one day I realized it wasn't FAIR." He emphasized the last word and my heart went to him.

"Human or android no one should have to go through that abuse." I said.

"Yeah, but it still killed him." Hank said.

"I'm done." Connor told us before standing up from the chair.

"Alright let's put it in a cell." Reed said as we all got up from our chairs.

Reed and Chris entered the room while Hank and I waited on the sidelines.

But the android was to stressed out to be touched. Before I could say anything Connor jumped in.

"You shouldn't touch it. It will self destruct if it feels threatened."

Reed, as usual ,got pissed telling Connor to stay out of it.

"You don't understand if it self destructs we won't get anything out of it."

"I told you to shut your fucking mouth." Reed ordered before turning back to Chris and the android who only continued to struggle harder.

"I can't let you do that." Connor intervened separating Chris from the Android. "Leave it alone now!"

Reed drew his gun pointing it straight at Connor's head.

"I warned you motherfucker!" He shouted.

Before anyone could do anything I stood between Connor and the barrel of Reeds gun glaring at Reed.

"Get out of the way Charlie. This fuckers got it-"

"Lower your gun Reed." I said teeth clenched. " Before I lower it for you."

"You're seriously defending this thing. Move out the way."

"If your gonna shoot then shoot." I said my southern accent flourishing as I take a step making sure the barrel of the gun was touching my forehead. "But from the way I see it. You'll be losing a lot more than I will. So I'm gonna it again. Lower your gun, boy. Before I do it for you."

Gavin glared before lowering his gun cursing.

"Your not gonna get away with this." He said. I chuckled at his meek threat.

"Bless you heart honey." I crossed my arms with amused look on my face. "Gone on and get. Let us take care of the rest."

He cursed again before storming away like a child.

"Boys to big for his britches. I swear to god. You okay Connor?" I asked.

It didn't say anything at first but nodded unsure of what to say. I looked over at the android laying on the floor staring wide eyed at me. Kneeling down offering my hand for him to take.

"Your alright it's over now." I said. "Here let me help you up." He took my hand allowing me to touch it. He didn't say anything but I could tell the android was thankful.

"Please." Connor said to Chris. "Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble."

True to Connors word the Android followed Chris before whispering to me and Connor.

"The truth is inside."

What the hell does that mean?


	5. MARKUS

November 6, 2038 1:30 A.M.

With the deviant locked up in a cell, Hank had decided to go home deciding he had enough of today. I stayed behind filling out the paperwork for the both of us alongside with Connor's help to make the process go quicker.

Captain Fowler typically locked his office when he left.

"On to his desk tomorrow, you'll go my young case file." I think leaving it on my desk. Connor stands away observing me as I put on my coat

"Detective Lawrence before you go I have a quick question.

"Let me guess. You're wondering why I stood between you and Gavin's gun?"

Connor blinked but nodded confirming my suspicion.

"Simple. You were gonna get hurt." I said.

"But you've could've been killed."

"He wasn't gonna shoot me. Gavin may be a big headed but even he understands if he did he would've paid dearly for it."

" I'm replaceable but your not. When you die your gone for good." Connor meant it and he was right.

"You're right, but that doesn't I'm gonna stand by and let Gavin or any human for that matter think they can just get away with bullshit like that." I smiled but Connor didn't smile back.

"I still find it illogical for you to put yourself in an unnecessary position for my sake."

"What was my percentage of survival Connor?" I asked. "Surely you looked trying come up with a quick plan to save me."

The machine didn't say anything instead looked away. Obviously it was high. I smirked before putting on my coat.

"82%" Connor said telling the truth. "If I intervened it was lower."

"I rest my case then." I said still smirking.

I began walking away but decided to say one more thing.

"Look your partners are human. Which means sometimes your gonna see us make illogical decisions. And that includes having each other's backs. Anyway have a good rest of your night Connor I'll see you tomorrow." I winked leaving to Android to its thoughts.

CHARLOTTE (WARM)

November 6, 2038 4:02 A.M.

It wasn't until 4:00 am that I heard Cash barking at a knock on the door.

"Seriously. It's 4 A.M. I told that damn droid I would see it at the precinct." I thought hushing Cash before going to the door.

The knocking persisted until I called out I was coming, but when I opened the door it wasn't Connor. It was Markus who looked like he'd been through hell and back.

Before I could say anything Markus wrapped him around me before he began sobbing. Closing the door quickly I wrapped my arms around him.

"Markus what are you doing here? Where's Carl?" I asked. He buried his face into my neck squeezing me tighter. My heart raced trying to think rationally of what was going on. I let go of him leading him to the couch to sit. He was soaking wet.

"Stay right here."

I came back with towels and began drying him off. Clearly someone shot him.

"What happened?" I asked again continuing with the task at hand.

"It was Leo. He-he came in demanding Carl to give him his paintings, but Carl refused told him to leave, but when Leo refused..." He paused to take a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Leo got angry and Carl told me to get him out of there. Which only made leo more angry. He started pushing me yelling at me to fight back. Carl asked me not to, but it...it wasn't fair." I stopped looking at Markus who was already crying again. "So I pushed him. He was breathing but Carl... I'd never seen him so upset. I didn't know what to do. I was scared, but I didn't want to leave Carl." He looked at me as I took his hand giving it a squeeze.

"Did you call the police?" I asked.

"Yeah they came in thinking I was the one broke into the house. They shot me before Carl could say anything."

I took the towel drying his head locking eyes with Markus I stopped to give him a hug.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." I said.

"Is always like that when you do your job?" He whispered. I thought about his question or more like how to answer it.

"Sometimes it is." I said letting go. "Sometimes it's not. The world its screwy. It doesn't always make sense, but if your conscience is clear and you feel your doing the right thing then..." I scratched my head not sure how to finish my answer.

"I saw so many dead androids." He said angrily. "Some not even dead. Just wandering around waiting for death to finally take them. Has it always been like this?"

"People throw away things they don't want anymore without having a good reason for it. Most of the time it's because a new version might be released and so people think they absolutely must have it. But sometimes people throw things away because their bored of it or no longer have any use for it."

"But why?" He asked. "Why do my people have to suffer?"

I smiled sadly looking at the window.

"I don't know Markus, but I do know that whatever you decide to do. You just can't expect respect or demand it. Rather you have to compromise."

Compromise?" He asked.

"Take me for example. I'm a female. Even though the law for females to work as police officers has been around for a long time. They're people who still think women can't be police officers. So I comprised where I could, but when someone got in my way I stood tall waiting for them to move. I didn't react violently."

"But you could have." He said.

"Absolutely." I laughed. "But violence begets violence. Which solves nothing."

"Do you think I shouldn't have pushed back Leo?" He looked concerned but I smiled.

"Probably not, but if it was me. I would've decked him. Leo needs to get his shit together though I hate that this was the end result maybe that idiot will finally get help." We were quiet for a minute as before he spoke again.

"I'm sorry I woke you up in the middle of the night." He said "I-I didn't know what else to do."

"It wasn't you who woke me up." I said as Cash came into from the bedroom looking guilty.

"It was that big baby over there." I smiled calling Cash over. The German Shepherd cocked his head to the side before carefully padding over sniffing Markus.

"Its okay boy. He's a friend see?" I said grabbing Markus's hand interlacing my fingers with his to hold out to Cash. The dog sniffed for a minute before wagging his tail. After giving Markus's hand a lick he placed his head on his lap asking for pets.

"He likes you."

Markus smiles before scratching cash's head making the dog's tail wag even harder.

"I like him too." He said thinking deeply.

"What are you thinking?"

"Back at the junkyard there was an Android who gave me coordinates to a safe haven for Androids. As much as I want to stay here. I think I need to go there. I have so many questions about myself and what I want."

"Sounds like you're looking for a purpose in your life." I said squeezing his hand.

"Maybe... but I need to go. I've taken to much of your time."

"Hold your horses. Trains won't run for another two hours. Go take a shower and wash all the dirt and grime off of you. I'll get you a change of clothes." Letting go of his hand I head towards the closet looking for a box. Finally I found what I was looking for.

"Surely you won't mind Jack." I thought rummaging through the clothes finding something for Markus. Eventually I found a black crew neck sweatshirt and a pair of dark jeans.

Taking the clothes I knock on the door hearing the water running.

"Markus?" I call.

"I'm here."

I come in and see the old clothes in the bin save for the jacket which is lying on the toilet.

I laid the clothes on the sink before taking the jacket.

"I left your clothes in the sink." I said leaving him alone one more. "I'll wash the jacket for you."

Once I put the jacket in the wash i sit down on the couch taking a minute to shut my eyes to rest. Cash climbs on top of me followed by Monet and Scully.

"Hey babes." I coo stroking Cash's fur as Scully makes biscuits on my shoulder and Monet climbs on top of Cash to nap.

I close my eyes briefly thinking about Jack.

November 6, 2038 6:30 A.M.

"Charlie. Wake up."

Rousing awake I feel Markus's eyes on me already wearing the now dry jacket.

"The clothes look good on you." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Thank you for letting me have them. I made coffee and fed your animals."

"You didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to." I smiled pouring a cup smelling the aroma. "Thanks. I'm definitely gonna need this." Taking a sip I look over at him scratching Cash behind the ear before giving the cats a small pet.

"So your really going?" I ask.

He nodded taking a step closer to me.

"I want to stay. I really want to stay, but I can't. I need answers and I know I won't find them here."

I set down the cup reaching into the cabinet for a jar pulling out a hundred.

"It's not much, but if it can help you in anyway..."

"Charlie...you've already done so much for me. I can't take this."

"You can and you will." Shoving the money into his pocket. "Please it will make me feel better. If wherever your going doesn't exist or its farther than you think at least get yourself a hotel or something."

He sighed before tucking some of my hair behind my ear. Definitely a Carl trait he picked up.

"How can I ever thank you?" He whispered.

"By staying alive doofus." I whispered back before wrapping my arms around him. "Be safe and if you need anything. Don't hesitate."

"I know." He let go of me before doing something I never expected. Kissing my forehead goodbye he left quickly down the hall into the elevator. I sighed, closing the door behind me going to the bathroom where his clothes still in the trash can. I grabbed the whole thing plus the towel I dried him off with throwing it into a garbage bag.

"Markus was never here." I said to myself before getting ready for work.


	6. THE DUO BECOMES A TRIOALMOST

Chapter 5 ~ The Duo Becomes a Trio...Almost

November 6, 2038 9:50 A.M.

After 4 cups of coffee I was finally feeling like my old self again. Bright eyed and bushy tailed ready for the next case. However when I arrived earlier this morning Connor wasn't here and neither ,which wasn't surprising, was Hank.

"Hey Wilson. Where did that RK 800 android run off to?" I asked.

"Don't know it left shortly after you did. Haven't seen it since then. Maybe it went to give a report." He said.

"Well in any case keep an eye out and send it to mine or Hank's desk to wait in case I'm not here."

"You got it."

That was two hours ago but I didn't complain it perfect timing to set up a desk for Connor when it arrives and then go through some case files on the deviant cases. As I thought Carl's case considered closed with the termination of his android.

"I hope Markus is okay." I thought touching my forehead absentmindedly. Realizing what I was doing I so to bathroom to splash water on my face.

"Lord you need to get a grip." I said to myself in the mirror.

"He is fine. So quit getting your panties in a twist and get your shit together."

By the time I get back Connor is standing over mine and Hank's desk observing them.

_**Connor**_

Zen Garden

Opening my eyes I find myself in the familiar garden where I always find Amanda. It's a simple Zen Garden of different types of trees surrounding a body of water. Above the water is a modern that leads to a wall of Roses. Typically a place like this puts a person's mind at ease.

Tranquility I believe is the proper word.

Walking over the bridge I find Amanda tending to the roses.

**AMANDA: TRUSTED**

"Hello Amanda." I greeted making her look over her shoulder offering a smile.

"Connor. It's good to see you."

She turned back to the roses cutting one from the bunch.

"Congratulations Connor finding that deviant was far from easy and the way you interrogated it was very clever."

She turned around holding the rose in her hands as she continued to speak.

"You've been remarkably efficient Connor."

**AMANDA ^^**

"Thank you Amanda." I smiled mirroring hers.

She set the rose down going back to her task.

"We've asked the DPD to transfer it to us for further study. It may teach us something about what happened." She continued to work but kept the conversation going.

"The Interrogation seemed challenging. What did you think about the deviant?"

"It showed signs of PTSD after being abused by its owner. As its original program had been completely replaced by new instructions."

She paid attention to my answer as she sprayed the Rose's only to ask another question.

"This Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Lawrence who have been officially assigned to the deviancy case. What do you make of them?"

"I think Lieutenant Anderson is...irritable and socially challenged. But I also think he used to be a good detective. As for Detective Lawrence I'm unsure. She is a good detective and shows willingness to work with me, but some of her ways of thinking are contradictory. They're both intriguing characters."

"Unfortunately, we have no choice but to work with them. What do you think is the best approach?"

"I will try to establish a friendly relationship. "

**AMANDA v**

"If I can get them both to trust me. It will be beneficial for the investigation."

Amanda set down the shears and another rose before turning to me.

"More and more androids show signs of deviancy. There are millions in circulation. If they become unstable the consequences will be disastrous." She emphasized before walking towards me.

"You are the most advanced prototype Cyberlife's ever created. If anyone can figure out what's happening, its you."

"You can count on me, Amanda." I said confirming her confidence.

As she walked away she turned one last time to look at me.

"Hurry Connor. There's little time."

Opening my eyes I was back at the precinct building. Walking in I head over to the front desk to talk to the ST 300 android receptionist.

"Can I help you?" It asks.

"I'm here to see Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Lawrence."

"Do you have authorization?"

"Yes." I confirm before connect giving it my authorization.

"Lieutenant Anderson hasn't arrived yet, but you can wait at his desk."

"And Detective Lawrence?" I ask.

"The Detective is here you should find her at her desk. It's directly across from the Lieutenant's."

Once I have the information needed I begin walking into the office looking for their desks.

Eventually after nearly scanning all the names I find them. However Detective Lawrence was nowhere to be found. I look over and ask Officer Wilson.

"Excuse me when does Lieutenant Anderson usually arrive?" I ask.

"Depends on where he was last night. If were lucky he'll arrive before noon. Charlie's around here somewhere. Said to wait for her. She should be back soon."

"Thanks." I said not understanding why Lieutenant Anderson was so late. Was it protocol for a police Lieutenant to be this late to the job? I look at the desks and notice they're are three desks together the first is fairly organized save for a few dysfunctional items. I read the name tag finding it to be Detective Lawrence's.

**OBJECTIVE LEARN MORE ABOUT DETECTIVE LAWRENCE AND LIEUTENANT ANDERSON.**

Scanning the Detectives and I find a few things to examine.

1.) Dog hair

German Shepherd

Age: 1

Cat hair

Maine Coon

Age: 5

Orange Tabby

Age: 2

**DETECTIVE LAWRENCE LIKES ANIMALS**

2.) Empty Coffee Mug

Traces of coffee with heavy cream and honey

3) Spotify APP on phone

Artist:Johnny Cash

Album: American IV: The Man Comes Around

Song title: Hurt

Released : November 5, 2002

4) Pictures

The first picture was of four people, two of them where the Detective and the Lieutenant all smiling. Written in Sharpie it says. "First Day as a Detective!"

Daniel Lawrence

Born: February 21, 1987

Died: June 5, 2034

Police Detective / Died on Duty

Jack Wyatt

Born: September 8, 2010

Died: June 5, 2034

Police Officer / Died on Duty

**DETECTIVE LAWRENCE LOST HER UNCLE AND PREVIOUS PARTNER**

The 2nd photo was of Detective Lawrence back away from whoever took the photo playing the piano. She was wearing casual clothing and her hair was down not like how she usually kept it up. I examined her face seeing a serene smile on her expression. She had a nice smile.

**DETECTIVE LAWRENCE PLAYS PIANO**

5) Flyer for art exhibit

Carl Manfred

March 25, 2037- May 5, 2037

6) Concert Tickets

Yoko Miyazaki

Pianist Concert

May 25, 2034

Black Heart Parade

Heavy Metal

January 5, 2034

7) Newspaper Clippings

_NEW POLICE OFFICER TAKES DOWN SEX TRAFFICKING CHAIN_

/ October 11, 2031

_YOUNGEST DETECTIVE IN AGES_

/ November 18, 2033

_NEW DETECTIVE MISSING?_

/June 3, 2034

_TRAGEDY WITH THE DPD_

/ June 7, 2034

_DETECTIVE IS NOW A CYBORG!?_

/ September 18, 2034

**DETECTIVE LAWRENCE IS A DECORATED OFFICER**

8) Sports Stickers

Atlanta Braves

Boston Red Sox

Detroit Gears

Tennessee Volunteers

**DETECTIVE LAWRENCE LIKES SPORTS**

I move away from Detective Lawrence's desk and move on the Lieutenant's as I'm scanning I hear a voice call out

"I would tread lightly with scanning Hank's desk. It'll piss him off if he catches you." I look over shoulder to find Detective Lawrence, hands on her hips, smirking playfully at me.

**CHARLOTTE (WARM)**

"Hello Detective Lawrence." I greet as she sits at her desk.

"Morning Connor. I have expected you to be here when I arrived this morning. Where were you?" She asked.

Finishing up my scan I answer her question.

"I was out. I don't think I can stay here at night without you or Lieutenant Anderson present. "

"So you just walked around Detroit until morning?" Her eyebrows bunched together showing concern.

"Yes."

She shook her head before grabbing a pen and a sticky note writing down an address. She hands to me.

"If you need a place to stay just come to my apartment." She explained.

"I don't know about Hank but mi casa es su casa. And all that jazz." I looked down at the address committing to memory.

"Thank you Detective, but I doubt this will be necessary." She rolled her eyes but still kept a smile on her face before continuing her work.

"What time did you arrive this morning?" I asked.

"About 8. I normally come in around that time and work til I'm done. Sometimes I switch for the night shift with Chris over there. His wife just gave birth to their first child. So sometimes he needs to stay home for the night and help the family."

"I see. I'll make sure to remember that. Are you working the night shift at all this next week?"

"Let me check ummm yeah next Wednesday. I'll be in around 7."

"If we still haven't solved the case. I'll stay at the precinct and work that shift with you."

"I actually have a question about that. When we solve this case what happens to you? Do you go back to cyberlife?"

"I will be shut down and analyzed for data. If they're any areas on where they need to make an adjustment to my program they will."

"Then what?"

I cocked my head to the side not understanding her question.

"Could you elaborate?"

"Do you come back to work?" She asked

"The probability of that is below 10%. Most likely they will make an official model to be distributed for the police force. After all I'm only a prototype, a unique model."

She frowned showing obvious disagreement to the idea.

"Does that bother you?" I asked.

"A little. I mean it just sounds like they're using you and throwing you away like a piece of garbage. They should at least figure out away to continue to use you. Just because you're not the latest version doesn't mean you're useless."

I didn't reply to her answer but it did have me thinking about the future. My future. But before I could dwell on it any further Detective Lawrence interrupted my thoughts.

"By the way this desk right here is for you. I made sure everything was up and running so you can smoothly transition with the cases."

As always Detective Lawrence's personality continues to not align with my statistics. Not many humans would go to that kind of trouble. However she puts others needs before her own.

"Thank you Detective. This will make the investigation run more smoothly."

"Well it make things easier. Smoothly depends on how Hank will take everything. Incase you haven't noticed he doesn't particularly like Androids."

"Why does he despise them?" I asked.

"Not my story to tell. If he warms up to you I'd ask him then, but right now my best advice is to not ask things that are gonna piss him off."

"Mainly his feelings on Androids?"

"That and a few other things. You'll figure it out." She winked at me.

"One more thing if you get a chance, explore the office. If you have any questions about anything let me know."

"I will. Thank you." I sit down at my desk as Lieutenant Anderson arrives.

**HANK (NEUTRAL)**

"Heya old man." She greets.

The Lieutenant smiles before his eyes land onto me.

"It's good to see again Lieutenant." I greet offering a smile , but the older man doesn't seem to reciprocate.

He rolls his eyes as he sighs.

"Oh Jesus."

Just then Captain Fowler calls for Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Lawrence.

"Hank. Charlie, in my office."

The female walks past me patting my shoulder offering a smile.

"Keep at it Connor." She says before following Hank to the office. I follow to deciding to listen in on what the captain had to say.

I stand behind Detective Lawrence and Lieutenant Anderson as they both take a seat.

"I've got ten new cases involving Androids everyday. We always had isolated incidents. Old ladies losing their maids and all that kind of crap."

He looks at the three of us as he continues speaking.

"But now we're getting reports of assault and even homicide. Like the guy from last night. This isn't just Cyberlifes problem anymore. This is a criminal investigation that we have to deal with before shit hits the fan."

The captain was right, time is of the essence. However the Lieutenant didn't seem to agree.

"Why me?" He asked. "I get Charlie no offense. But why do I have to be the one to deal with this shit? I am the least qualified cop in the county to handle this case. I know jack shit about Androids, Jeffery. I can barely change the settings on my own phone."

I listen to Lieutenant Anderson pleas and honestly halfway agree with him. If his attitude doesn't change we will not solve this case as quickly as we need to. I look over to observe Detective Lawrence. She pays no mind as she crosses her arms looking at her partner. She doesn't say anything as their argument continues to get heated.

"Everyone is overloaded. I think you're perfectly qualified for this investigation."

"Bullshit!" The Lieutenant rose from his chair angry. "The truth is no one wants to investigate these fuckin andriods and you left me holdin the bag." He walks away frustrated while Detective Lawrence finally asks a speaks.

"Connor's here to help us with the investigation right?" She asked, though it was a redundant question. She knew the answer already.

"Yes. It's a state of the art prototype it will act as your partner for the both of you."

"No fucking way! We don't need another partner and certainly not this plastic prick."

"Hank you are seriously starting to piss me off. You are a police lieutenant. You are suppose to do what I say and shut your goddamn mouth!" The captain shouted but Lieutenant Anderson only seemed more unwilling to listen.

"You what my goddamn mouth has to say?" He said. My eyes widen at his behavior but I was more concerned about Detective Lawrence. She was still staying quiet why wasn't she intervening.

"Okay I'll pretend I didn't hear that. So I don't have to add anymore pages to your disciplinary folder cause it already looks like a fucking novel! This conversation is over!"

I thought he would storm out but instead he began to beg.

"Jeffery Jesus Christ, why are you doing this to me? You know how i hate these fuckin things? Why are you doing this to me?"

But Dectetive Lawrence interrupted standing up from her seat.

"If you hand in your badge. I quit too. I'm not doing this without you Hank."

All three of our eyes land on her and I couldn't tell itself she was bluffing or not. However she seemed serious. Would she seriously destroy her entire career for this hard headed old man?

"Charlie come on you can't be fucking serious. You've worked to hard. I know you and that Android can solve this thing without-"

She grabs her badge and sets on the table raising her eyebrows crossing her arms. She truly was serious.

The Lieutenant looks between her and her badge before storming off grumbling under his breath back to his desk.

"I can't believe you pulled that card." The Captain said as she puts on her badge again.

"He'll thank me later." She says lighty. "Besides he knows he can't break up the dynamic duo. Well trio I guess now." She says looking at me.

"Charlie I know you can handle this by yourself, hell you were the first person I thought of when the Chief informed me but I'm hoping this will help him."

"Can't argue with you there, but we'll find out what's going on Captain. You can count on that." She said beginning to leave the room, but Captain Fowler calls out her name.

"Do us all a favor and knock some shit into him?"

She chuckles nodding her head before leaving.

"Have a good day sir."

I stand there for a minute before bidding a good day the Captain as well.

I look over at Detective Lawrence talking to the Lieutenant. Leaving them alone I begin taking a look around the office. Eventually I find the Android from last night.

_**Charlotte**_

Hank wouldn't look at me as I walk over. Even as I sit on his desk he turns away from me.

"I know this isn't easy for you." I begin to say. "And I'm sorry for pulling that shit in Fowlers office, but Hank you are more qualified for this than you believe. You're a good police officer and really the only other person I can rely on."

"What about that android? You've been buddy buddy with it since it arrived."

"Hank I'm trying to make this go as smoothly as possible for the both of us besides Connor isn't so bad. A bit of a brown noser but it's been designed to accomplish its mission. Look you don't have to be friends with it, but if we're gonna solve this case we're gonna have to work together."

He doesn't say anything but I try to make a joke to lighten his mood.

"Besides who else is gonna make sure I don't kill Gavin." I pat his back leaving him alone for a minute. I search for Connor until I find it walking away from the android from last night. I meant to talk to it earlier this morning but I never got the chance and I never would.

The android began slamming his head against the wall until finally he collapsed dead.

"Oh my lord." I say bringing my hand to my mouth unavailable to shake the dread coursing through me. I look over at Connor looking almost as dreadful as I did. I touch Connor making it look at me.

"I don't understand. It's stress levels weren't maximized. I tried to learn anything else from it, but it only said it was going to die. Why did it self destruct?"

"In times of desperation even the smartest person in the room can make the most foolish decision. That android wanted to go by his choice even if it meant suffering more than necessary." I said watching Chris and Ben took care of the dead Android.

"Come on there's nothing left to see here." I said leading Connor away. We walk by the break room finding Gavin and Officer Chen chilling by a table.

"Fuck look at that. Our friend the plastic detective is back in town." Gavin said beginning to applaud for Connor mockingly.

"Congratulations last night, very impressive."

"Better than you Reed." I said rolling my eyes at him. Gavin look at me flipping me off. "Fuck you Charlie nobody asked you."

"Hello, Detective Reed." Connor greeted.

Gavin didn't acknowledge it but walked over eyeing Connor up and down.

"Never seen an android like you before...what model are you?"

"Reed" I warned knowing Tina wasn't going to do anything.

"What a simple question?" He said raising his hands up. "Lighten up."

"RK 800. I'm a prototype."

"A prototype?" He looks over at Tina who laughs at Connor. "Plastic Detective..." I glare at her causing her to stiffen.

"So machines are gonna replace us all. Is that it?" He asks.

"Come on Reed not every Android is after your job."

"Zip it Cyborg! I didn't ask you."

I cross my arm taking a breath.

"He's not worth it." I repeat in my head though I really want to deck him. But of course Reed just has to continue to push my buttons.

"Hey bring me a coffee dipshit."

"Alright we're done here. Connor come-." But Connor goes to make Reed a coffee which causes the two to snicker at it.

As Connor brings the coffee to Reed I snatch it from his hands taking a gulp out of it and good lord it was awful. But the look on Reeds face was worth it.

"Do yourself a favor and stay away from my partner Reed." I say. "You don't want a repeat of last time right?" I threatened teasing him.

He glares at me before pointing at Connor.

"Stay out of my way." He says before walking away with Tina. Once their far enough away I gag pouring the cup into the drain before throwing it away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask. "You can't just serve coffee black."

"Why did you take Detective Reed's coffee?" It asked.

"Asshole deserved it." I said grabbing a water. "He can't just think he can order you around. I swear one day I'm gonna kick his ass."

"You would definitely receive a disciplinary complaint if you did." It said almost teasingly.

"Worth it." I said gulping down the water. After I screw on the cap I give Connor a look. Dude really needs to learn how to stand up for itself.

"What is it?" It asks cocking its head to the side.

"Nothing." I sigh setting down the water.

"But your tie is messed up." I fix it as Connor watches me its LED swirling yellow.

"Thank you Detective Lawrence." It said.

"No prob. Come on let's get back to work. I'll send you the files. Hopefully Hank has calmed down some."

Hank had become a little civil not by much but it was an improvement.

Sending Connor the files I half expect the machine to immediately begin working but to my surprise Connor begins making a little small talk with the both of us.

"You both have pets right?"

"He must've scanned my desk to." I think.

"How did you know that?" Hank asks.

"The hairs on your chairs. I like dogs." Connor said. "I like cats too." Looking at me. "What are their names?"

"What's it to yah?!" Hank shot back. Clearing my throat I give Hank a pointed look. He rolls his eyes at me but answers Connor.

"Sumo. I call him Sumo."

**HANK ^**

"My dogs name is Cash. The cats are Monet and Scully."

**CHARLOTTE ^**

"Did you name your dog after Johnny Cash the famous singer songwriter?"

I looked up from the computer taken puzzled from the question. How the hell did it know?

"Yeah. I'm sorry, how did you guess that?"

I noticed you were listening to him on your phone. I really like his music it's very diverse much like your taste in other genres of art."

"Yeah...well he was my-." I stop changing the subject. "You're right about my taste in music. I like a little of everything, for example the Knights of the Black Death."

"I really like that music too. It's full of energy." Connor said making Hank looked at him in disbelief.

"You listen to Heavy Metal?" The old man asked.

"Well I don't listen to music as such. But I'd like to."

**HANK ^**

"You wanna listen to good music? You should hear Charlie play the piano or the guitar. Kid's a natural." The old man praises making me blush.

"Hank stop making me sound special. I'm decent enough."

"Could I?" Connor asks.

"Could you what?"

"Could I here you play sometime? I'm sure you play beautifully." It smiled encouragingly and was it batting its eyes at me?

"That should be illegal." I say pointing at him. Connor stops the expression but almost seemed amused by teasing me. "But yeah fine if we have time I'll play you something I wrote." Connor smile immediately grows a bit more natural.

"I look forward to it. As well as working with the both of you. I'm sure we'll make a great trio."

I snicker at the odd machine while Hank only looks more confused.

"Alright enough small talk." I say.

"Let's get back to work."

Connor glances at me one more time before returning its eyes to the monitor.

"What a strange odd ball?" I think.

"243 files. The first one dates back nine months." I look over listening. "It all started in Detroit...And quickly spread across the country."

Connor looks at hank pitching a case to him.

"An AX 400 was reported to have assaulted a man last night. That could be a good starting point for our investigation." Hank leaned on his hands seeming disinterested.

I sighed, trying to come up with a way to do this without pissing Hank off, but Connor beat me to the punch. Rising up from its chair the machine walked around as Hank moved away. Leaning down Connor spoke.

"I know you didn't ask for this investigation, Lieutenant. But I'm sure your a professional..."

"Why don't you go fuck yourself." Hank interrupted.

Not good.

Connor leaned forward again not letting up.

"I've been assigned this mission Lieutenant. I didn't come here to wait until you felt like working."

I sigh knowing what was gonna happen next.

Hank got up slamming Connor to the wall by his desk.

**HANK v**

**CHARLOTTE v**

"Listen you asshole. If it was up to me I'd throw the lot of you into a dumpster and set a match to it. So stop pissing me off...or things are gonna get nasty."

Thankfully Chris came to the Androids rescue.

"Lieutenant...sorry to disturb you. I have some information on the AX 400 that attacked that guy last night. It's been seen in the ravendale district."

Hank and Connor stare down at each other neither acknowledging what was said. Rolling my eyes I look at Chris.

"On it. Thanks for the info Chris."

Hank finally let's go and begins to walk away.

"Charlie you take it. I'm going out to lunch. This bullshit is making me hungry."

"Hank..." I sigh. "At least meet us there after your done." I call out though he doesn't acknowledge me. Grumbling to myself I look at Connor, who's straightening it's tie. I take a deep breath to calm down before walking over.

"This is what I meant by not pissing him off." I say

"I don't understand how you can work with him. He's completely irrational and unwilling to compromise."

I sigh choosing my next words carefully.

"You're right, he's an asshole, but despite it all, I still love the guy like family. And look Hank's been...through alot of things over the past few years. I know it's not been easy so far, but try to be patient."

Connor looks at me nodding willing to try, hopefully.

"Do both of us need to be here in order for you to come along?" I ask focusing on the case again.

"No, as long as one of you is going I can come along."

"Well then come on. We're burning daylight." Connor does as ordered following behind me.

"thanks for being patient with me as well Detective. I imagine it's not been easy for you either."

I laughed patting the machines shoulder. Lord it didn't know the half of it.

"Welcome to the team, Connor."


	7. THE RUNAWAY

Chapter 6 ~ The Runaway

November 6, 2038 10:25 A.M.

"Alright. Thanks you can move along." I said to possibly the sixth person in the neighborhood. As usual no one had seen anything...and to make matters worse it was raining. Don't get me wrong It's not like I hate the rain, but given how 'well' this investigation has been going and Hank walking out on me...let's just say it was the last thing I needed at the moment.

"We got officers sweeping the neighborhood. In case anybody saw anything." Ben said as I check my phone...again. Still no message from Hank.

"Charlie?" Ben called thinking I wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry Ben,." I apologized, putting the phone away. "But yeah that sounds good just let me know if anything turns up."

"So what are you gonna do with that." He asks referring to Connor.

We both observed the android in question. Who stood completely still waiting for any further orders. When we arrived I told Connor to stand by and scan the area for anything that seemed out of the ordinary and to let me know if it found anything. So far Connor only remained docile and quiet. Sighing I looked away from Connor as I typed the rest of the notes for the investigation.

"Go with the flow as usual. No point in going against orders." I mumbled.

"What about Hank?" Ben asked, drawing another sigh from me.

"Let's not talk about him right now. Old man's on my shit list." I said walking over to Connor still standing by car as I left him.

**CHARLOTTE (WARM)**

"It took the first bus that came along...then stayed at the end of the line. It's decision wasn't planned. It was driven by fear" I wasn't sure if Connor was repeating the information for itself or for me, but at least it was a conversation I could get behind.

"Do Androids feel fear?" I asked though last night/this morning's events were still playing in my mind. Markus and the other Android were showing true genuine fear. I wasn't sure about all androids but it seemed that androids who "wake up" in a sense suddenly develop the ability to feel. Like they evolved into something more...

"Deviants do." Connor said, invertibility confirming my suspicions. "They get overwhelmed by their emotions and make irrational decisions."

"Well it still made sure to stay undetected. It didn't got to the store or to the motel. This is gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack." I said looking at the tablet going over the information again. I had to be missing something...

"It didn't have a plan and it didn't have nowhere to go. Maybe it didn't go far..."

I look over at the abandoned house thinking on what Connor was saying. If I was on the run, not saying I have...though I've been close, an abandoned house to hunker down in to get away from the rain and/or the police would not be a bad idea.

"Yeah...maybe..." Putting the tablet in my car I call out to Ben.

"Ben keep a look out. Connor you're with me we're gonna go check something out." I cross the street checking both directions.

"Coming Detective." The machine calls following after me.

Even if it turned out to be a lost cause at the very least it would be a good way to kill sometime.

I opened the gate to the chain link fence wide enough for both of us to enter.

Scanning the area their isn't much beside an abandoned car and a chain link fence. Upon further inspection I notice some of the chain link fence leading up to the house was cut and slightly bent. Connor must've noticed something too since it was scanning the fence as well.

"See something?" I asked

"I know there was another android here. There's blue blood on the fence." The machine said.

"Not just that. See that...the fence has been cut with wire cutters looks recent to. Come on let's go check it out." I lift up the fence letting Connor go first. Once the android is through it's my turn. I get on my knees to slightly crawl underneath careful to not cut myself. Connor letting still holding the fence with one hand offers the other to help me up.

"Thanks."

The android smiled before continuing on towards the house. Up close it was obvious the house had seen better days. The red brick was faded and the windows though still intact for the most part looked as if they could break easily. Looking into the window I see an android, but not the one were looking for.

"Connor there's an android standing in the house. It's armed better be careful; looks like its seem some shit."

"Got it, Detective." The android said before entering the house.

"Anybody home?" Connor called as we entered the house.

We look over to see a WR 600 android trembling while clutching the knife in its hands. It was still wearing the WR 600 model's standard green and orange uniform with a makeshift poncho hanging around it's shoulders, but what I couldn't help but notice was the damage done to his face.

It-he became more stressed as his eyes landed on me. I kept my distance not wanting to stress it out any further.

"Sorry to disturb you." I greeted keeping my hands on my hips near my gun. "But we need to take a look around. We're looking for an AX 400. Its considered dangerous. Assaulted a man last night. Have you've seen it?"

"No...Ralph's seen nobody." He answered, still trembling.

"Are their any other Androids here?" Connor asked, nowhere near as polite as I was trying to be as he walked around the room scanning every nook and cranny.

"No...Ralph is alone."

I look over the androids shoulder to see a charred dead animal, I think a beaver, lying a set table with three chairs. Plus the fireplace still had a few embers left. Clearly he was lying.

"Are you sure about that Ralph?" I say walking a bit closer. "Looks like you a few others where about to sit for a meal. Correct me if I'm wrong but Androids can't eat right?"

Ralph didn't say anything but I could tell my question stressed him out a little. I walk to the kitchen taking a quick peek as Connor asks about the second level to the house.

"Is anyone upstairs?"

"No...nobody." Ralph answers as I discover the carvings on the kitchen wall. RA9 and I AM ALIVE carved over and over. They looked similar to the android's carvings on the bathroom stall from last night. Thinking on it now both the android and Ralph were shaken with fear.

"You know who RA9 is Ralph?" I asked, keeping my tone of voice as Connor walked down the steps. I guess he didn't think Ralph was lying.

"No." He answers still keeping the knife close to him as he continues to watch Connor.

"Why did you carve it them?" I asked, trying to gain some understanding behind this RA9 character, the one who would liberate the androids from mankind's rule. I wasn't a huge bible reader, but even I recognized the whole Jesus as our lord and savior type of deal. Somehow the story sounded similar, but I couldn't say for sure if this was some glitch in their system or a true uprising within the city of Detroit.

"I don't know." He answered, his voice barely above a whisper.

It was then we both take notice of Connor walking closer to the underside of the steps. Before I could react Ralph tackles Connor.

"Run Kara!" Ralph called out quickly loosing his grip on Connor.

The AX 400 along with a little girl bolt out the door as I pull my gun aiming it at the WR 600.

"Hands up where I can seem them." I ordered the android. Ralph immediately let's go holding up his hands in surrender. Connor immediately begins to book it out the door.

"Call it in!" It shouts leaving me with Ralph.

"All officers this is Detective Lawrence. Deviant spotted I repeat deviant spotted. Wearing a green and striped jacket with a little girl in hand. Subject is considered armed and dangerous. RK 800 Connor and I are in pursuit."

I look at Ralph who's has sunken onto the floor hugging himself in a desperate attempt to console himself.

"Ralph just wanted to help." He repeated over and over in a small voice. He was definitely too traumatized to do anything else, let alone run.

Without even a second thought I left the abandoned house, thinking I could come back for Ralph, but rather than running around through the way we came I jump up grabbing the edge of the fence to jump it hoping to catch up to Connor and the deviant. When I land on the ground I see another cop directing me to the correct direction. Once I'm up I start running hoping I wouldn't be to late.

He's a ways away but I see Connor round a corner with another officer behind him. As I get closer I hear Connor shout not to shoot it. When I finally catch up the Deviant and the little girl are already beginning to cross the highway.

"That's insane." I said trying to catch my breath , but Connor waste no time as he tries to climb the fence.

"Whoa whoa woah what are you doing?" I ask, grabbing the idiot by it's shoulder pulling it down.

"I can't let it get away!" The android says trying to climb up the fence again and again I stop him.

"Connor they won't make it to other side!" I exclaimed, hoping it get through Connor's circuits...evidently that would not be the case.

"I can't take that chance." It tries again and this time I shout fully at him.

"CONNOR YOU AIN'T GETTING YOURSELF KILLED! DO NOT GO AFTER THEM THAT IS AN DIRECT ORDER!" I shouted trying to hold the stupid android down, but Connor disobeyed and fucking jumped the fence sliding head down head first into oncoming traffic.

**CHARLOTTE V**

**CHARLOTTE (NEUTRAL)**

"Lord give me the strength." I thought climbing over the fence to chase after it.

Connor with little to no trouble manages to cross the highway as the Android and the little girl begin to cross the rest.

I cross quickly trying to avoid getting hit. Reaching the middle I see the little girl is safe and sound on the other side of traffic, but Connor, trying to capture the android, and the deviant, trying to get away from Connor, were struggling with one another.

Finally the deviant gets away ,by elbowing Connor in the chest, safely crossing the rest of the highway, but Connor is standing like a deer in the headlights as a car is about to hit him.

I barely make it in time to pull him to my arms holding onto him for dear life as the car zips by us honking. The machine doesn't hold on to me. He stands there tense.

"Shit..." He curses sounding upset. Damn I didn't think Connor had it in him, but I couldn't blame his language. Especially if I was thinking the same thing.

My heart continued to race as we cross back to the middle of the highway. Even though it was safer than the street I still wasn't to keen to cross the rest. That stupid idiot crossing the highway only to fail in capturing them. Before we begin the rest of the way Connor speak up.

"That was incredibly reckless of you Detective!"

Or in this case begins to yell.

Immediately I'm pissed at him. Was he serious? Turning around I square up to him, fury in my eyes.

"Are you shitting me?! I saved your life you idiot!" I poked his chest though Connor barely moved. He glared right back but never touched me. Even in emulating anger he knew he could seriously hurt me.

"I'm not alive Detective." He reminded. " I can easily be replaced if something were to happen to me, but you..." He looked away for minute seemingly looking hurt, but his fierce glare quickly returned. "You're alive. When you die you don't get to comeback!"

"Thank you for lecturing me on something I already know!" I crossed my arms trying to prevent me from doing something I knew I'd regret. Like punching him...that would hurt like a bitch even with my prosthetic. "But alive or not your my partner stupid and I'm not gonna stand there and let you get yourself killed!" At this point I'm in his face full on yelling at him.

"But you could've died yourself! You need to stop putting your life at risk for machine!" He was yelling to but in a way to demean me. To feel make me feel Inferior. I hated to admit it, but it was slightly working.

I looked down, my head hitting his chest. He would not see me cry. He didn't deserve to see my tears, but I wasn't crying because of his words. It was his actions. When he jumped over the fence I was back in a memory. My last memory of Jack...before he died. But that was then when I couldn't do anything. This...this was now. I've grown since then, but no matter what, Connor still scared the life out of me.

"You scared me , Connor." I confessed trying hard not to yell. I looked up my eyes locked on his LED swirling yellow. His expression became neutral again, but his eyes told a different story. Regret maybe?

"Why can't you just thank me for saving you?" I asked.

The thunder rolls before he could answer and the rain is pelting harder on the both of us, but neither one of us are willing to back off or apologize. I started shivering as the cold began seeping onto me.

"Your body temperature is dropping." He says robotically. "We should get you out of the rain before you get sick." I don't answer him as I turn around to cross the remainder of the highway. I could hear Connor following behind keeping his distance, but close enough if he had to return the favor in preventing me from getting hit by a car. Ben and the others were waiting for us looking like they had just as bad news as we did.

"You okay?" Ben asked.

"We're fine. The Deviant however got away. Tell the other precincts to keep an eye out for an AX 400 and a little girl about nine years old." I said the officers all nodding from my orders. I begin to towards the abandoned house to collect Ralph, but Ben must've caught on for his next sentence stopped me in my tracks.

"By the way the other android got away too. It slipped away during all the commotion."

My already sour expression deepens as I breathed deeply through my nose, but I didn't chew anyone out. That one was definitely my fault. I shouldn't have let him alone.

"Alright. Thanks for letting me know Ben. I'll fill the report when I get back to the precinct." Walking back to my car I expected Connor to not follow, but the stupid robot does holding an umbrella for the both of us. I looked up at him but he doesn't look back.

"Where did yo-?"

"I bought it from the shop over there. Your temperature was continuing to drop. You are very important to the case Detective. You and Lieutenant Anderson. I can't solve it without either of you." His voice is neutral, trying hard not have any emotion behind it but the way he was making sure to keep me completely covered from the rain said otherwise.

I sighed shaking my head, stupid android.

**CHARLOTTE ^**

"Did I do something wrong?" Connor asks, his head cocked to the side.

"No...no you didn't do anything wrong. Thank you Connor. Come on let's head back to the station. Hopefully Hank is back."

In the car, the heat is on full blast letting it warm up. The cold wasn't to bad, but mix it with rain. It was worse than snow. Connor sat in the passenger seat watching me, but never saying a word. Finally when I shift the car in drive he breaks the silence.

"I'm also sorry that I scared you back on the highway." Looking over at him, he's keeping his gaze forward completely avoiding eye contact with me. It was an awkward apology, but an apology none the less.

"Apology accepted Connor."

**CHARLOTTE ^**


End file.
